Owing Big Time
by swaggyzebraTW
Summary: While Sweets is on his way to the office, he finds him stuck in noontime traffic. To save time, he makes the decision to take a shady route to get to work, one that follows along a river. A drunken driver crosses his path, and his vehicle leaves the road. How will he survive? Will someone come to his rescue? Short one-shot that was inspired while watching last week's episode. R


**AN: Here is yet another one-shot centered around Sweets. I think I may be the slightest bit obsessed with him... This is definitely not one of my favorite posts, but I found it worthy of the site. Anyway, please review, as it means a lot to me. I am also disappointed in the amounts of Favs and Reviews for my recent stories. It makes me feel as if my writing outright sucks, and does not make me want to write more. Also, I am no longer receiving email notifications for this site, and I want to. Can someone tell me how to fix this? Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Bones _ or Sweets. (I really wish I did own him though.) All rights go to Fox. I am making no money from this.**

I gasped for air, only to find my lungs filled with water. I felt weighed down, my lungs no longer able to expand enough to capture another breath. Unable to breathe, I began to suffocate, my limbs losing strength at alarming rates. My heart rate quickened before slowing due to lack of oxygen. I could feel myself dying with each passing second, drowning within the confines of my light blue BMW. My life slipped away slowly, my consciousness dimmed and blurring around the edges before I lost my grip on reality entirely. My last memories of life were my mouth shaping into a slight 'o' shape, unable to form words off of my dripping tongue.

* * *

-An hour prior to the Incident-

* * *

I found myself waiting in traffic, on my way to work despite my recent statements that I would stay away from the office. It had been only a week since I had told Booth that I was taking leave. It had been an hour and a half since I had been recruited by that same man, asked to provide assistance with a case. No matter what I had told him, or how many times I denied Booth, he kept insisting that he needed me to solve the case. Reluctantly, I had eventually agreed to meet him at the office and help him; but for only a few hours. After that, I would go back to being on paid leave for a few more weeks. The plan had seemed simple at first, hence why I had been swayed to change my mind about coming.

I was now regretting that decision, having been stuck in traffic for over a half hour, unmoving. Honking horns sounded all around me, in every direction for miles. The freeway was littered with vehicles of all kinds, some small, some large. Everyone's agitation was clearly displayed, even from their spots behind the wheel. Even the tainted windows did little to hide their frustration.

I was just about to honk again when my phone began to ring. The tone was a classic bad-ass theme, alerting me that Booth was on the other end of the line. I reached into the center console, pulling my smartphone from the slot and looking at the screen.

Sure enough, the name displayed on the screen was Booth's. I allowed it to ring once more before I finally answered the phone.

"Booth. Hey." I said with theatrical glee.

His response was quick, his tone slightly angered. "Sweets! Where are you? You should have been here a while ago!"

I sighed before answering him. "Stuck in traffic. Three miles away on the freeway."

"What's causing the traffic?" He asked, and I could almost see him rolling his eyes.

"I don't know, Booth. I will get there as soon as I can. Okay?" I snapped.

"Yeah, see you soon."

I hung up, setting the phone back in the console. Looking back out of the windshield, I saw that traffic was beginning to move. Cars were honking with anticipation, slowly moving forward before coming to a quick stop; only to repeat the process again. Movement was slow, practically nonexistent; but it was better then no movement.

After twenty minutes of brief acceleration and persistent braking, I had finally managed to turn off onto a side road, which would loop around to the office. This road had a nice view, running along besides a deep river. The tar on the route was cracked and lumpy, and there were no safety guardrails at some spots, making it an unsafe way to go; but the beauty and the time it saved to travel this way were too tempting to turn away. I traveled at twenty-five miles an hour, slow but cautious as I turned around a corner.

The bend was sharp, and I was unable to see past it. I guessed that there was nothing wrong, that I could continue on my side of the road without problem, the blind side never truly mattering. Never would I have thought that there would be a drunk driver swerving into my lane, that would ultimately send my car through the rusty guard-rail, and into the river. To this day, I would still think that nothing of that sort would ever happen. The chances were just so slim...

The impact was lightning fast, giving me no time to react. I had barely even seen the opposing vehicle before my BMW was sent flying and rolling in to the nearby rail. At one point, my car had flipped onto its top, before rolling over the rail and into the river. There had been a slight bump where the side of my BMW had nicked the rail, bending it and snapping off bits of it upon the brief second of impact.

The other vehicle did not follow me into the water. Having been a decently sized personal dump-truck, I presumed that it had survived the crash. The drunken driver had been on the inside, protected from the river. I had even thought that I had gotten a glance of the truck driving away hastily, but I was not sure, my sights clouded by the large amounts of water that were quickly filling the cab of my car.

With every passing second, I could feel myself being pulled deeper into the river. Within a minute, I had hit the bottom, my car now mostly filled with water, giving me little air to breathe in. The doors on my car were locked, and refused to budge. My windows were bulletproof due to my occupation, and did not break with the force I applied to them. The sunroof was open ajar, speeding up the progress of the advancing water.

I gasped for air, only to find that my lungs were now filled with water. I felt weighed down, my lungs no longer able to expand enough to capture another breath. Unable to breathe, I began to suffocate, my limbs losing strength at alarming rates. My heart rate quickened before slowing due to lack of oxygen. I could feel myself dying with each passing second, drowning within the confines of my light blue BMW. My life slipped away slowly, my consciousness dimmed and blurring around the edges before I lost my grip on reality entirely. My last memories of life were my mouth shaping into a slight 'o' shape, unable to form words off of my dripping tongue.

* * *

-Lovely Little Line-break-

* * *

I felt myself rise from a sleep-induced haze. My eyes opened slowly, focusing on the room that I was currently lying in. The walls were all white, and appeared sterile, while the floor was a matching lifeless cream color. Machines and pieces of stainless steel adorned the walls to my left and right, while monitors were heard beeping nearby.

I came to the quick conclusion that I was in a hospital, but for what reason I did not know. Moving my feet and hands brought some slight pain, so I assumed that I was in some kind of accident. My head also throbbed a little, making believe that my injuries were fairly severe, hence why I was in the hospital at the moment.

Memories of the traffic and the car crash suddenly raced to the front of my mind, making me remember that I had almost drowned on the way to work. I could see the man driving the truck, and the water as I spiraled downwards to the river floor. My lungs felt as if they ached from the sole memory of them being full of water and unable to get any air. I saw myself pas out cold, presumably dead from the lack of oxygen. How was I not dead after that crash? No one had been there to help...

"Sweets!" I heard a few worried voices chorus from the doorway, snapping me out of my reverie.

I groaned at the pain that their loudness brought forth to my aching head. "What happened?" I asked softly, agitation in my tone.

"You died," Booth said, as if it were nothing unusual. "But I saved you."

"What?!" I asked loudly, ignoring the sharp pain.

"You died, Sweets. But Booth got to you in time, and he revived you. He saved your life." Cam clarified, giving Booth a admonishing look that seemed to say, 'Be careful what you say, the man just died.'

"How..." I stammered before Booth cut me off.

"I was going to abduct you and drag you into work, so I had Angela track your location so I could find you. I had been right behind you when your car disappeared around the corner and your cellphone suddenly lost connection. I connected the pieces and swam down to save you."

I paused for a minute before I responded. "Thank you, I guess."

"Your welcome. I do have to say though, your car is fish food. Literally and figuratively."

"Damn..." I cursed to myself. That car had been expensive, and I hated talking to the insurance company.

"Yeah, but at least your alive." Brennan said, before walking to my bedside.

She knelt down and leaned towards my face, before staring at my body in examination. Bones stared into my eyes, before trailing her gaze down along my torso in an act that would seem creepy to anyone who didn't know the anthropologist. I knew that due to her lack of social skills, she had no idea that what she was doing was creepy. She only thought that she was making sure that I was okay, nothing more.

Her hands poked and probed a little, and she gauged my wincing. "You have a few bruised ribs and a punctured lung due to water pressure. You also broke a few bones in your feet, but you should be fine in a few weeks. We were really worried, Sweets."

"You shouldn't have been.." I attempted to reason, but Daisy decided to speak up.

"Nonsense, Lancelot! We all care about you, and you were hurt. We simply acted as you would if it was one of us in your place."

"I am really sorry to be such a bother," I apologized. "Now I'm not going to be able to help you out either, Booth."

"S'okay. Your stuck in the hospital for three more days anyway," Booth said, not unkindly.

"Three days!" I exclaimed.

"Yep, and since I saved your life, you also owe me. Big time, I might add." He stated, before winking at me and waving goodbye.

The jerk was going to leave me here, in the hospital for three days; perfectly aware that I hated them. I guess he had the right to though, since I owe him 'Big time.' I chuckled nervously as the team said there goodbye's and exited.

It was going to be a long few days.

**AN: Thanks for reading, sorry of you did not like it. I did not mean to be a waste of time. Person who can tell me how to fix my email notifications issue gets a dedication in my next fic. Please review, and Fav. if you liked. Thanks!**


End file.
